Bulgaria
Bulgaria is a country in Southeast Europe. It is bordered by Romania to the north, Serbia and North Macedonia to the west, Greece and Turkey to the south, and the Black Sea to the east. The capital and largest city is Sofia; other major cities are Plovdiv, Varna and Burgas. It is a member of the EU. Description Appearance Usually seen wearing a green t-shirt and also often seen wearing a gray/beige turtle-neck.Rarely can be seen wearing traditional clothing.For a accessoires Bulgaria is usually wearing a floral wreath, seldom a cross necklace and often earrings. Personalty He/she is cute.He`s/she's never in a hurry, she always has time for everything. She/he often gets late and is relaxed. Bulgaria complains much less and finds a lot of reasons to be happy, even though they often don't exist. The master of good fun. She/he is hospitable, and family and friends are among their most sacred values.Bulgaria can be also very agressiv against other countries who might have hurt her/his family. Interests Perhaps a kukier, a Bulgarian carnival, painting, choral singing, iconic writing Flag meaning The Bulgarian flag is a rectangle divided into three horizontal stripes: white, green and red. White means peace, green means freedom, and red means the victims of the struggle to liberate Bulgaria from Turkish rule. Other symbols Bulgaria's national animal is a lion. Bulgaria can also be known for it's national flower, the rose. Nicknames B,smol Bean History In the middle of the fourth millennium BC, an influx of nomadic tribes from Central Asia began to arrive in the area of present-day Bulgaria. In the 5th century BC one of the Thracian tribes even formed a state organism - the Kingdom of Oder. These areas were conquered by the Romans and in the first half of the first century (6-9 A.D.) between the Danube and the Stara Planina range they created a Roman province of Messe, which in 86 A.D. was divided into Lower and Upper Messe. In the middle of the first century AD, south of Stara Planina, the Roman province of Thrace was established. With time, the area of present-day Bulgaria became a place of invasions of Huns and Goths. In the 6th century, these areas began to be inhabited by Slavic pastoral tribes, which were conquered by the Protobulgars around the year 680. Bulgaria was founded in 681 by Asparuh. Chan Boris I Michael was baptized by the Greek clergy on the eve of Pentecost on May 25, 864. He received the name Michael in honor of Byzantine Emperor Michael III, his godfather. A powerful state was established with the capital city of Pliska (from 895 in Preslaw), which lasted from 681 to 1018. In 915. Simeon assumed the title of tsar. From 1018, Bulgaria was eventually conquered by Byzantium and remained under Byzantine rule until 1185 despite the anti-Byzantine popular uprisings. In the years 1186-1398 there was a second state of Bulgarians, after which its territory became part of the Ottoman Empire. On March 3, 1878, after the defeat of Turkey in the war with Russia, a peace treaty was drawn up in San Stefano, which provided for the creation of the Great Bulgaria, which was still a vassal of Turkey, but without the right to station Turkish troops in it. In addition to Bulgaria itself, Thrace and Macedonia without Thessaloniki were to be included within the borders of the great Bulgarian state. Therefore, 3 March - the day of the end of the centuries-old Turkish occupation of the Bulgarian lands - is the national holiday of this country. The first ruler of independent Bulgaria was elected by the national assembly of Alexander I Battenberg, who used the title of prince. Independence gained in 1878 (fully in 1908 after the official annexation of Eastern Rumania) started a clash of German and Russian influences. In 1886 Russian officers forced the abdication of Prince Alexander I.In 1879 Ferdinand I of Coburg, the nephew of King Ferdinand II of Portugal, became Prince. In 1908 he became the king of an independent kingdom of Bulgaria, and then he proclaimed himself Tsar. As a result of the Balkan Wars (1912-1913), Bulgaria lost a significant part of its territory and therefore joined World War I on the side of the central states. However, the war ended in disaster, and Bulgaria lost its short-term territorial gains (the most painful was the lack of access to the Aegean Sea). In 1918 the tsar was forced to abdicate for his son Boris and leave the country. During World War II, Bulgaria took sides with the Axis countries (including Hungary, Romania and Finland). Boris III served as the tsar until his death in 1943. During World War II, Boris's brother, Simeon II, was officially the Tsar of several years old. The actual power rested in the hands of the Council of Regents, which included Bogdan Fiłow, Prince Cyril (brother of Boris III) and General Nikolai Michow. During the Second World War Bulgaria obtained small acquisitions in the eastern part of Yugoslavia and a short-term inclusion in Bulgaria of part of the Greek territory of Western Thrace and part of Aegean Macedonia, but without Thessaloniki. The occupation of the country by the Red Army in 1944 resulted in the overthrow of the monarchy and the establishment of the People's Republic of Bulgaria in 1946, after which the Bulgarian Communist Party (general secretaries - Georgi Dmitrov, Todor Zhivkov, Vytautas Chervenkov) took over the power. Bulgaria was a member of the Comecon and the Warsaw Pact. The mass demonstrations in November and December 1989 led to the creation of a democratic parliamentary republic (the first free elections on 13 October 1991). Between 2001 and 2005, the former Tsar Simeon II was Prime Minister of the Republic. It was the first time in the history of Eastern European countries that a monarch overthrown by the communist regime became the Prime Minister of the republic that was created later. Simeon is also the only monarch in the world who managed to regain power in the republic through democratic means. On 29 March 2004 Bulgaria joined NATO. On January 1, 2007, Bulgaria became a member of the European Union. The Bulgarian government is making efforts to become a member of the Schengen area. Geography Bulgaria is located in southern Europe on the Black Sea, in the north-eastern part of the Balkan Peninsula. It borders Romania on the north, Serbia and North Macedonia on the west, Greece and Turkey on the south. The capital of Bulgaria is Sofia (1.1 million inhabitants), other major cities are Plovdiv, Varna, Burgas, Ruse, Stara Zagora, Pleven and Returns. total land border: 1808 km the length of the coastline: 378 km Length of the borders with neighbouring countries: Romania 608 km Greece 494 km Serbia 318 km Turkey 240 km Northern Macedonia 148 km Around 60% of Bulgaria is covered by upland and mountainous terrain, the average elevation of the country is about 470 m above sea level. Along the northern border stretches the Danube Lowland, covering the entire northern part of the country. In the central part of Bulgaria lies its main mountain massif - Stara Płanina (Balkan) and the Zabałka Valley belt (Sofia, Kazanłycka, Sliwyńska and others). In south-western Bulgaria there are mountain massifs Rodopa and Pirin (on the border with Greece) and Rila (the highest peak of Bulgaria and the entire Balkan Peninsula Musała - 2925 m above sea level). Southeastern Bulgaria is occupied by the vast Górnotracka Lowland, and south of it, on the border with Turkey, the low mountains of Sakar and Stranja. The climate of Bulgaria is moderate, warm, continental, dry, subtropical sea, more humid. In the mountains there is a climate piętrowość climatic. The average air temperature in January ranges from -6 °C (in mountain areas), -3 °C (in the central part of the country) to 2 °C (in the south of the country), and in July from 18 °C, 23 °C and 25 °C respectively. Average annual rainfall ranges from 450 mm in the north to 1200 mm in mountainous areas. The average air temperature and the average total precipitation in Sofia's capital city are -2 °C and 42 mm in January and 22 °C and 60 mm in July. Relationships Family * Russia; -brother * Ukraine; -sister * Belarus; -sister * Romania; -husband (depends on the person) Friends * Japan * Spain Neutral * Brazil Family Opinions Trivia References Category:Everything Category:Country Category:Characters Category:Europe Category:Balkans Category:EU members Category:Slavic countries Category:Christian Countries Category:Orthodox Countries Category:NATO members Category:Republics Category:Secular Countries